In recent years the use of cellular phones, smart phones, global positioning systems (GPS), personal data assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and other such mobile units has increased dramatically. As a result, individuals have become more and more dependent upon such devices.
Unfortunately, it is rare for a single device to fulfill all the requirements a user may have during a typical day. Thus, an individual may carry around a PDA or cellular phone for work, another cellular phone for personal use, a laptop computer or portable game machine for entertainment, and so on. The need to carry around multiple devices is a significant inconvenience that will only increase as we become more and more dependent on portable devices and any networks associated therewith.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for mobile devices that can be used in multiple contexts. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.